


The Cashmaster

by conormonaghan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Pain, Pain Kink, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Role Reversal, Scents & Smells, Seduction, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Submission, Ultra Hardcore, Underwear Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: There are cocky guys online, and this is what happens to them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	The Cashmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I encourage and really appreciate comments! They help me write future stories!

If the Cashmaster were real, he might look something like this.  


I

[Mystery - 1:31AM] hey :)  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:31AM] hi  
[Mystery - 1:31AM] asl?  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:31AM] 18m you?  
[Mystery - 1:31AM] 20f  
[Mystery - 1:31AM] how are you?  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:32AM] show me a pic  
[Mystery - 1:32AM] a pic of what  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:33AM] your naked body  
[Mystery - 1:33AM] how about you show me yours  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:34AM] tits or i’m blocking you  
[Mystery - 1:34AM] can’t we talk first  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:35AM] if i’m not attracted to you i’m not wasting my time  
[Mystery - 1:35AM] what are you attracted to  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:36AM] show me a pic and ill tell you if im attracted to you  
[Mystery - 1:36AM] and what if you’re not  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:37AM] then im blocking you  
[Mystery - 1:37AM] that seems harsh  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:38AM] i dont have time for ugly chicks  
[Mystery - 1:39AM] what type of girls are you attracted to  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:39AM] im not telling you  
[Mystery - 1:39AM] why not?  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:40AM] just send me a fucking nude pic  
[Mystery - 1:40AM] i’m worried you won’t be attracted to me  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:41AM] i probably wont  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:41AM] but your choices are send it or get blocked  
[Mystery - 1:41AM] at least give me a hint about what you’re into  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:41AM] bye  
[Mystery - 1:42AM] Picture Message [It’s a picture of a beautiful blonde girl, 22 years old, wearing nothing but lace lingerie.]  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:43AM] not feeling it today. want older  
[Mystery - 1:44AM] older?  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:45AM] yeah im feeling a milf with kids older than me who wants to swing on some young dick  
[Mystery - 1:46AM] what are you looking for?  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:47AM] i just fucking told you  
[Mystery - 1:47AM] i mean what would you wanna do with a milf  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:48AM] i want her to compare me to her boyfriend or husband or guys shes fucking and cuck me or something  
[Mystery - 1:49AM] wow that’s not what i expected to hear lol  
[Mystery - 1:50AM] you seem cocky  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:50AM] i am cocky  
[Mystery - 1:50AM] and dominant  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:50AM] i am dominant  
[Mystery - 1:51AM] dominant guys don’t usually fantasize about getting cuckolded  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:51AM] jesus fine let me explain it to you dumbass  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:51AM] im horny and i want to blow loads all day. idc if a girl thinks shes cucking me or humiliating me or w/e all i care about is blowing my load and if thats what gets me off then ill use a milf to do it and maybe in the end ill fuck the shit out of her and leave a big load for her bf  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:51AM] whatever gets me off in the moment  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:52AM] your a fucking dude arent you  
[Mystery - 1:52AM] i already sent you a picture of me  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:53AM] lol whatever  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:53AM] bye  
[Mystery - 1:53AM] wait  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:53AM] bye  
[Mystery - 1:54AM] let me help you get off  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:55AM] you cant get me off  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:55AM] i told you im not attracted to you  
[Mystery - 1:55AM] please  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:55AM] you wanna turn me on  
[Mystery - 1:56AM] yes  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:56AM] then go get a carrot  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:56AM] go in front of the mirror and strip naked  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:56AM] and send me a video of you sticking it up your pussy right now  
[Mystery - 1:57AM] can i see your dick first  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:58AM] bye  
[Mystery - 1:58AM] wait!  
[Emo Epidemic - 1:59AM] your a fucking dude im blocking you  
[Mystery - 1:59AM] i’m not  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:00AM] send me a video right now  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:00AM] full frontal nude with your face  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:00AM] say i love your god cock  
[Mystery - 2:00AM] what?  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:01AM] do it now or im blocking you  
[Mystery - 2:01AM] i haven’t even see your penis  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:02AM] good bye faggot  
[Mystery - 2:01AM] wait  
[Mystery - 2:02AM] please i’ll send you a real picture just please don’t block me  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:02AM] full frontal with face hurry up  
[Mystery - 2:02AM] Picture Message [A young twink boy, 18 or 19, standing in front of the mirror naked. He’s 5’8’’ or so tall, has long, brown Payton Bieber hair, and his pubic hair is shaved smooth. His penis looks to be a little over four inches long and hard. Nestled beneath is a hairless ball sac hugging the base of his shaft.]  
[Matt - 2:02AM] my name is matt  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:03AM] lmao i knew you were a fucking faggot  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:03AM] bye  
[Matt - 2:04AM] wait please i’ll do anything just don’t block me  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:05AM] send me money  
[Matt - 2:05AM] what do you mean  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:05AM] i mean send me money right now or im blocking you  
[Matt - 2:06AM] why would i send you money  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:06AM] because if you do then ill make your tiny little dick blow a load  
[Matt - 2:06AM] how  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:07AM] by talking to you  
[Matt - 2:07AM] why would that make me blow a load  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:07AM] because ill tell you the things you want  
[Matt - 2:08AM] what do i want  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:08AM] you want to hear about my fucking god cock  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:08AM] you want to see it  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:09AM] and dream about taking it up your ass  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:09AM] but your not gonna see it  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:10AM] im just gonna tell you about how good it is  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:10AM] im gonna tell you about how im gonna crush your balls  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:11AM] step on them with my boots and spit in your face  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:11AM] whatever i feel like really  
[Matt - 2:11AM] you want me to pay you for that?  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:12AM] lmao  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:13AM] idgaf either way  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:12AM] YOU want to pay me for that  
[Matt - 2:13AM] how would i even pay you  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:13AM] paypal send it to x&$&!X@#  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:14AM] i knew you wanted it  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:15AM] send me $50 right now and ill make you cum  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:16AM] come on i know you want to be my little faggot pay pig  
[Emo Epidemic - 2:16AM] ill be your cashmaster

II

[Matt - 9:39PM] hey  
[God - 9:39PM] bye  
[Matt - 9:40PM] you’re so fucking sexy  
[God - 9:40PM] i know  
[God - 9:40PM] bye  
[Matt - 9:40PM] please show me your dick i’ll do anything  
[God - 9:41PM] send me money  
[Matt - 9:41PM] you’ll show me your dick if i send you money?  
[God - 9:41PM] no  
[God - 9:41PM] ill crush your balls  
[God - 9:41PM] make you cum  
[Matt - 9:42PM] why did you change your name to god  
[God - 9:42PM] i like when people call me god  
[Matt - 9:43PM] why  
[God - 9:43PM] because i am god  
[God - 9:43PM] lol  
[Matt - 9:43PM] are you this cocky irl  
[God - 9:43PM] nah not really lol  
[Matt - 9:44PM] what are you like irl  
[God - 9:44PM] kind of quiet and shy  
[Matt - 9:45PM] so your friends dont know how kinky you are  
[God - 9:45PM] nope  
[Matt - 9:45PM] do they know you want to be a cuck  
[God - 9:46PM] fuck no  
[Matt - 9:46PM] you should be like this irl  
[Matt - 9:46PM] your friends should worship your body  
[God - 9:47PM] yes they should  
[God - 9:47PM] im bored bye  
[Matt - 9:48PM] wait not yet  
[God - 9:48PM] send me money  
[Matt - 9:48PM] what do you want money for anyway  
[God - 9:48PM] so i can buy whatever i want  
[God - 9:49PM] probably drugs  
[God - 9:49PM] weed  
[Matt - 9:49PM] do you smoke a lot  
[God - 9:49PM] yes  
[God - 9:49PM] and i want money  
[God - 9:50PM] so be my pay pig  
[God - 9:51PM] and ill be your cashmaster  
[Matt - 9:51PM] okay  
[God - 9:52PM] $20 right now

III

[God - 9:59PM] good pay pig  
[Matt - 10:00PM] so now what  
[God - 10:00PM] you ever been pissed on  
[Matt - 10:00PM] huh?  
[God - 10:00PM] jesus your such a fucking pathetic faggot prude  
[God - 10:01PM] i am going to take your clothes and fucking burn them  
[God - 10:01PM] put you on your knees on the floor and whip my dick out and piss on you  
[God - 10:02PM] spray my hot piss all over you until you hair is soaked  
[God - 10:03PM] make you open your eyes so i can piss in them  
[God - 10:04PM] then ill fill your mouth and make you swallow my piss  
[God - 10:04PM] you like that faggot  
[Matt - 10:05PM] yes  
[God - 10:05PM] i know you do  
[God - 10:05PM] did your little weiner cum  
[Matt - 10:06PM] yes  
[God - 10:06PM] lmfao

IV

[Matt - 12:06AMM] hey  
[God - 12:07AM] send me money  
[Matt - 12:07AM] i did  
[God - 12:07AM] well send more  
[God - 12:08AM] your supposed to be my fucking pay pig  
[Matt - 12:08AM] did you spend any of the money i sent  
[God - 12:11AM] yes  
[Matt - 12:12AM] on what?  
[God - 12:13AM] weed but you barely send me shit  
[God - 12:13AM] send more  
[Matt - 12:14AM] does weed make you horny  
[God - 12:15AM] everything makes me horny  
[Matt - 12:16AM] do you have sex a lot  
[God - 12:16AM] no  
[Matt - 12:16AM] have you ever had sex  
[God - 12:17AM] no  
[God - 12:17AM] just a blowjob  
[Matt - 12:17AM] you’re pretty kinky for someone who’s never had sex  
[God - 12:18AM] yes i am  
[God - 12:18AM] and im fucking horny rn  
[Matt - 12:19AM] how often do you jerk off  
[God - 12:20AM] like five or six times a day  
[Matt - 12:20AM] wow that’s a lot  
[God - 12:21AM] i told you im fucking horny all i care about is blowing loads and weed  
[Matt - 12:21AM] that’s all? lol  
[God - 12:21AM] rn yeah and watching anime  
[Matt - 12:22AM] what kind of anime  
[God - 12:22AM] send me more money or I’m blocking you  
[Matt - 12:23AM] if i send you money will you send me a pic  
[God - 12:23AM] yes  
[Matt - 12:23AM] okay  
[God - 12:25AM] $50 rn

V

[God - 12:31AM] Picture Message [A picture of size eleven feet. Smooth, hairless, white skin.]  
[God - 12:31AM] there you disgusting pay pig  
[God - 12:32AM] take your weiner out right now and cum to my sweaty feet  
[Matt - 12:33AM] i just came  
[God - 12:34AM] good pay pig  
[Matt - 12:35AM] what’s your name  
[God - 12:36AM] why  
[Matt - 12:36AM] i just want to know  
[God - 12:37AM] Payton  
[God - 12:37AM] but dont fucking call me Payton  
[God - 12:37AM] im god to you  
[God - 12:38AM] or cashmaster  
[God - 12:38AM] you dirty pay pig  
[God - 12:38AM] dont even fucking message me again until you send me $100  
[Matt - 12:39AM] i want to see your dick  
[God - 12:40AM] no  
[Matt - 12:41AM] please just tell me what i have to do see your dick  
[God - 12:42AM] $500  
[Matt - 12:42AM] that’s crazy  
[God - 12:42AM] $500  
[Matt - 12:43AM] what about something else then  
[God - 12:44AM] what  
[Matt - 12:45AM] let me see your ass please...just go in front of a mirror naked and bend over and spread your cheeks please i want to see your hole so bad  
[Matt - 12:45AM] ill do anything  
[God - 12:46AM] $1000  
[Matt - 12:47AM] you said $500 for your dick…  
[God - 12:47AM] yeah and my hole is more private  
[God - 12:47AM] shit ive never even seen my hole  
[God - 12:47AM] so $1000  
[Matt - 12:47AM] i don’t have that much money  
[God - 12:48AM] then shut the fuck up  
[God - 12:48AM] and dont message me again until you send me $100

VI

[God - 3:56PM] about time you fucking pay pig  
[God - 3:58PM] i need more weed  
[God - 3:57PM] you dirty slut  
[God - 3:57PM] i cant believe you think i would bend over and spread my cheeks and show my hole for you like im some kind of faggot that likes taking it up the butt  
[God - 3:58PM] if you ever see my ass itll be right before you can lick it  
[God - 3:58PM] im not cleaning it before either whatevers there is what you eat faggot  
[God - 3:59PM] god your fucking little microdick would probably be so hard eating my ass too  
[God - 4:00PM] probably leaking nut the whole time  
[God - 4:01PM] id fucking fart in your face and youd still be moaning and leaking nut  
[God - 4:02PM] id slap the shit out of you and then put my boots on  
[God - 4:03PM] get you on the floor on and crush your balls  
[God - 4:04PM] stomp on them like grapes until the cum squirts out of your weiner  
[Matt - 4:05PM] fuck im gonna cum  
[God - 4:06PM] i know you are  
[God - 4:07PM] think about eating my farts and getting your balls crushed pay pig

VII

[Matt - 3:35AM] hey  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:37AM] send me money  
[Matt - 3:38AM] you always want more money lol  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:39AM] well im your cashmaster  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:39AM] and your a fucking pay pig  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:39AM] if you dont send money your useless  
[Matt - 3:40AM] you make me so hard  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:41AM] stop telling me shit like that i fucking know im sexy  
[Matt - 3:42AM] what’s the dirtiest kink you’re into  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:42AM] everything  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:42AM] ill piss, fart, slap, crush balls and tits, fuck bare, fisting  
[Matt - 3:43AM] do you really want a lot of money from me  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:44AM] yes  
[Matt - 3:45AM] i’ll pay you $50 a day to wear a cock cage  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:46AM] the fuck  
[Matt - 3:46AM] like a chastity device on your penis  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:47AM] i know what a fucking cock cage is pay pig  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:48AM] you should be wearing one  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:48AM] not me  
[Matt - 3:49AM] i thought you wanted money  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:49AM] what i want to do is blow loads  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:50AM] but yes i want money  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:50AM] so send it to me  
[Matt - 3:50AM] so if i send you a cage you’ll put it on and send me back the key  
[Matt - 3:51AM] and i’ll send you $50 every day you have it on  
[Matt - 3:52AM] when you want to take it off i’ll send the key back and you can take it off  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:55AM] what the fuck  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:55AM] are you fucking braindead  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:56AM] im not wearing a fucking cock cage  
[Cashmaster (God) - 3:57AM] you should be wearing one and sending me money pay pig  
[Matt - 3:59AM] i just can’t stop thinking about your body  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:00AM] good  
[Matt - 4:00AM] when’s the last time you masturbated?  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:00AM] five minutes ago  
[Matt - 4:01AM] what did you masturbate to?  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:01AM] send me money  
[Matt - 4:02AM] i will but i want something  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:02AM] ill make you cum  
[Matt - 4:03AM] send me the pictures  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:03AM] send me $1000  
[Matt - 4:04AM] what kind of underwear do you wear  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:05AM] bye  
[Matt - 4:05AM] please just tell me i’ll send you money  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:06AM] how much  
[Matt - 4:06AM] more than i’ve ever sent before  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:06AM] send it now  
[Matt - 4:06AM] tell me what you’re wearing right now  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:07AM] nothing but underwear  
[Matt - 4:07AM] what kind  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:07AM] jockey  
[Matt - 4:07AM] what kind of underwear are they  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:07AM] i just fucking told you  
[Matt - 4:07AM] i mean like boxers or briefs  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:08AM] boxer briefs  
[Matt - 4:08AM] have you been wearing them all day  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:09AM] yes  
[Matt - 4:09AM] what do they smell like  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:10AM] im not about to fucking smell them  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:11AM] probably sweat and cum and ass  
[Matt - 4:11AM] smell them for me  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:12AM] send me money rn or im blocking you  
[Matt - 4:12AM] ive sent you too much money to block me  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:13AM] your a pay pig i only need you if your sending me money  
[Matt - 4:14AM] so you need me now  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:15AM] bye  
[Matt - 4:16AM] send me the underwear you’re wearing right now. i’ll pay you  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:16AM] fuck no  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:16AM] bye  
[Matt - 4:16AM] i’ll send you $2000 for them  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:17AM] send it right now  
[Matt - 4:17AM] i’ll send you $250 right now  
[Matt - 4:17AM] but tomorrow morning you have to go and hide those underwear somewhere in public where i can find them and after i get them i’ll send you another $2000  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:17AM] send me $250 and i’ll keep it and ignore you  
[Matt - 4:18AM] but then you’ll lose your pay pig who will keep sending you money  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:19AM] why would i go hide them in public and not mail them  
[Matt - 4:19AM] because we live in the same city and neither of us want the other to know where we live  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:21AM] $3000 or im blocking you  
[Matt - 4:21AM] fine…$250 tonight and $3000 after i get the underwear  
[Cashmaster (God) - 4:21AM] okay where do i leave them pay pig

VIII

Payton is eighteen years old and five feet eight inches tall. He is the perfect twink. His body consists entirely of smooth, white, unblemished skin. He has soft brown eyes that sunlight just seems to soak into. His hair is a very light brown and typically grown out long. He lets it fall where it may, but it always seems to fall in just the right way. In person, he’s an odd mixture of introversion and outright exhibitionism. When he changes in the gym locker room, he first strips down all the way to his underwear, typically a pair of his Jockey boxer briefs, and then he often walks around and jokes with some of the guys as they’re changing. When it comes time to take a shower, he drops his underwear to the ground and slowly makes his way to the shower, taking whatever detours may find him. His dick swings back and forth as he walks and he never covers his junk like his classmates. He farts around his friends and spits frequently. But overall, save for these minor exhibionitist and masculine tendencies, he comes off as a soft, quiet person. Most people think he’s kind and friendly and fun enough to be around. Behind closed doors, he’s even more of an exhibitionist. He takes full body nude pictures of himself with his face on display, with an astonishingly large cock hanging half-limp between his legs, tongue sticking out like the fuckboy he pretends to be. He sends the pictures to people he doesn’t know in far away places. Behind closed doors, he is a sex addict, even though he’s never had sex. He masturbates at least five times a day. People are disposable to him as long and they make him cum. That’s all he cares about. He’s addicted.

Payton wakes up on Saturday morning and reluctantly pulls himself out of bed once he realizes that the sun pouring into his room isn’t going away. He slept in nothing but a navy blue pair of Jockey boxer briefs. He yawns as he walks to the bathroom, farting a few times along the way and reaching his hand into his underwear to scratch his balls. He takes a long piss and, overtaken by a sudden urge, sticks his dick back into his underwear just a few seconds before he’s done relieving himself, letting some of the warm piss soak into the cotton. Then he drops his underwear to the floor and takes a shower. Afterwards, he puts on a fresh pair of underwear, black Jockey boxer briefs this time, and dresses himself in torn skinny jeans and a hoodie. He wads up the dirty underwear and stuffs them in his backpack before heading out.

The first place he stops is the bank. He initiates an instant transfer of the money in his Paypal account to his bank and then immediately cashes it out. A little under $400 in total. He heads towards his next destination and texts his friend that he’s on his way. It’s a few blocks away. When he gets close, he texts his friend, who walks out and greets him. After a little small talk, his friend hands him a brown bag and he hands his friend $100. After walking to the edge of the block, he opens the bag and pulls out a bag of edibles and eats half the bag and stuffs the rest in his backpack. Then he heads to his next destination.

It’s hot outside and this final destination is a significantly longer walk. As he walks, he begins to sweat, and he can feel the THC start to kick in. He realizes suddenly that he hasn’t blown a load since waking up this morning. That may seem unimpressive, but the reality is that it’s been months since the last time that Payton got out of bed without at least jacking off once or twice. Suddenly, upon realizing this, he’s unbearably horny. Part of it is probably the high, but most of it is just Payton being Payton. He starts to think about the rest of his day after finishing off this last errand. He’ll go home and eat the rest of the edibles and smoke. He’ll have enough for weeks or months after today. So, he can relax and blow a load. And another load. And another. As he turns the corner, now just a block away from his destination, a hand wraps around his head and a piece of chemical soaked cloth is pushed to his face.

IX

He looks even more perfect than I imagined he would sprawled out on the floor. I have already stripped him of his clothes. I’ll say this—the little shit didn’t lie to me: he does wear Jockey underwear. Today, when I undressed him, he was wearing a black pair of cotton Jockey boxer briefs. They smelled like sweat. Moreover, it looks like he was actually planning to hold up his end of the bargain, as I found a dirty pair of navy blue Jockey boxer briefs stuffed inside his backpack—the ones I assume he was wearing yesterday. For some reason, I prefer the boys who wear Jockey and Hanes underwear over the Calvin Klein boys. I guess they just seem more confident with themselves and less concerned with trying to add to their own sex appeal with some underwear that Justin Bieber wore on a commercial.

I combed through his backpack. I found a box of unused condoms, a bag of chips. Some pieces of jewelry: he’s fond of jewelry, it seems, as he was wearing earrings and a necklace and bracelets when I found him. In his wallet, I found a couple hundred dollars, comically about as much money as I have sent him in total, so I slipped the cash into my pocket. I found a bag of weed gummies, and I emptied them into his mouth and helped him swallow them while he was passed out. Then I ran my finger over his lips and stuffed his dirty pair of navy Jockey underwear into his mouth and taped his mouth shut. Afterwards, I placed the remaining items into his backpack, including the pile of clothes that he had been wearing earlier in the day, zipped the backpack up, and disposed of it.

He’s splayed out in an X shape atop a bare mattress on the ground, his hands bound and tied to stakes positioned at the corners of the mattress. Believe it or not, despite the fact that Payton is short and his frame is slender, his limp penis is absolutely massive. It’s thick, but perfectly white and soft, with no bulging veins or blemishes. In addition to being very thick, it’s just over five inches long, soft. I’ve never seen anything like it hanging between the legs of a barely legal twink his size, but it’s a beautiful match for his large feet. He shaves, which is nice. His balls and penis are completely smooth.

When he finally wakes, his eyes are bloodshot.

“There’s my little Cashmaster.”

His eyes widen in sudden shock and despite the panic that begins to set in, I can tell that he’s extremely high from all of the THC he had ingested, which is perfect. The next few hours play out over what must feel like days or weeks or months to Payton. Restrained and gagged, he fights against the bindings secured to his limbs as I touch every inch of his smooth, hairless body. His tight little pink nipples. His navel. His armpits, one of the only sites of hair on his body. I run my fingers over his face, watching him squirm as I tickle and abuse his body. Eventually, I make my way down to his massive cock, which by this time is engorged with blood and even more impressive. It’s between eight and nine inches. Shocking, really. But it starts to make sense to me, why he’s so horny all of the time. He probably looks at himself in the mirror and thinks about his own body and all the people who probably want to worship it. His pigs.

I masturbate him. It’s easy to drive him to the edge and watch his entire body shake with pleasure as he moans into his own filthy underwear, and just before the point of no return I back off and deny him the orgasm. Pitifully easy, probably because he’s never been touched like this before. It’s enjoyable to watch too, so I do it again and again. Each time, the sounds drowned out by his gag grow just a little more guttural. A sheen of sweat begins to accent his tight little body. I decide to introduce him to some new sensations. I drag an old soft-bristled paint brush across his nipples, his abs, his feet, his balls and then across the leaking head of his penis, watching his slender frame react and try to avoid the bristles. At this point, his eyes are watering, though whether from a pain or denial or a tickling sensation, I can’t be sure.

Eventually, I lean over him and look into his water, bloodshot eyes. His eyes appear to be a maelstrom, panicked and blitzed, but also exhausted and sexually frustrated.

“I’m going to untape your mouth now, but don’t you dare make a noise unless I ask you to. Understood?”

He nods.

I untape his mouth and pry the underwear out of his mouth with my fingers. No screams. Good boy.

“Are you horny?”

He nods.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, please, I have to, I can’t take it anymore. Please. PLEASE.”

“I didn’t say you could speak.”

His eyes betray fear.

“I’m going to let you cum, but you are going to do something for me first—

“You’re going to open your mouth and let me piss on you—

“I’m going to spray my hot piss all over you until your hair and your body are soaked—

“I’m going to spray it on your face—

“You’re going to keep your eyes open the whole time—

“And I’m going to shoot piss into your eyes too—

“And then I’m going to fill your mouth and watch you swallow it—

“Then I’ll let you cum. Do you understand?”

He’s shaking now, but he nods. His massive cock is rock hard and leaking onto his stomach.

I unzip my pants and pull out my penis, which is quite a bit smaller than his.

“Open up.”

He hesitates, but then he opens his mouth. 

“Wide eyes.”

He blinks a few times and then opens his eyes as wide as he can. Still bloodshot. He’s still very high.

I let the stream of piss wash over his body. I start low and then work up to his face. It’s hard to aim directly for each of his eyes, but I have plenty of piss to spare so eventually I flood both of them with torrents of piss which spill over onto his forehead and soak his hair. He starts coughing as some goes up his nose, but he manages to keep his mouth open which is my final target. I drown him in urine, watching him swallow as quickly as he can, but eventually it becomes too much and begins to overflow.

Afterwards, I lean down and pick up his underwear and use them to soak up some of the urine soaking his body, avoiding his face. Then I stuff the underwear back into his mouth and tape it shut again. I lean in close to his ear and whisper: “I lied.”

His dick is still incredibly hard, leaking nut all over himself. I grab a few items from the corner of the room and then move back to where Payton is restrained on the mattress. His erection is a problem, so I dump a bag of ice on top of his package, which prompts a series of violent jerks and loud screams which fortunately are dampened by the underwear in his mouth. I take the opportunity to pull out my equipment and quickly, probably before he even realizes what’s happening, grab each of his nipples in turn and blast them with my piercing gun, leaving a perfect little metal barbell in each. When he does finally take an accounting of the new sensations, his eyes widen and he lifts his head to try to see what has become of his nipples. I take advantage of that distraction as well, and move to his dick. I remove the ice and slide his now flaccid, but still shockingly large penis into a metal ring. Once that’s wrapped around the base of his shaft and balls, I slide the remainder of the cock cage onto him. Truthfully, I hadn’t anticipated his penis would be anywhere near this large, so it’s a brutally tight fit. Once the metal cage locks into place, his penis appears that it’s under so much pressure that it could burst at any moment, but it’ll be fine. I fasten the lock into place. There is no key. It won’t be unlocked. This is the end of Cashmaster’s penis.

I step onto the mattress and look down at him. His penis looks so pathetic now. I lift my boot-clad foot and position it on top of his balls and begin to apply pressure. I can hear his screams growing louder as I apply more and more pressure, and eventually I start crushing his balls, stomping on them again and again as he writhes in pain, covered in sweat. I see nut squirting out of his little weiner even though his cock is caged. At least he has the mattress underneath his balls to cushion him, rather than the concrete floor.

Once he’s passed out, I untie him and lift his legs and take my first look at his perfect, hairless, pink hole. There are so many things I want to do to it, but I know he’s worth more if the hole is untouched. So I untie him and pack him into the crate and send him off.

X

Noah Greenwood is sitting at his desk in his computer chair. He’s mostly naked, providing an ideal view of his smooth, but muscular body. He’s a jock, but for some reason he wears glasses. The only article of clothing on his body are his American Eagle underwear, which are stretched taut midway down his thighs. He’s frantically masturbating, consumed by the video he’s watching.

In it, there’s a guy who looks to be around his age (eighteen), though much skinnier and probably a bit shorter, with brown hair. The guy is sprawled on his back taking dick from both ends. These are no ordinary dicks either. These are monster cocks. Eleven, twelve inch monster cocks. Every once in a while, someone walks up and stuffs a bottle of poppers under the guy’s nose and tells him to inhale. Noah can see that the guy’s eyes are watering. He’s crying, though it may be involuntary. He’s struggling to take the cock in his mouth and spit is pouring out of the corners of his mouth, but his hole is stretching to take the other cock up his ass entirely. The guys trade off a few times and Noah watches as the bottom bitch takes the cock that was just in his ass down his throat and vice versa. Over the next thirty minutes, a dozen guys with horse cocks destroy the young twink. At one point, two of the guys with foot long dicks manage to stuff them up his ass at the same time. They spit on him. They piss on him. They choke him. They creampie his ass and then fist him afterwards and then make him lick the filth off of their hands.

Noah can’t peel his eyes from the screen. The guy in the video looks so similar to someone he knows, a guy named Christian. Christian is a complete asshole. A fuckboy. Noah knows that Christian is probably taller than the guy in the video and has black hair instead of brown, but otherwise something about the guy in the video reminds him of Christian, probably some vague sense of their respective personalities, and so it is so satisfying to watch this unfold. He watches as cock after cock sinks balls deep into that gaping pink hole. He can’t take his eyes off the guy’s penis, trapped in a tiny metal cage. Sure, this had to be filmed by a porn studio and it was probably all fake and these guys were actors, but Noah instead imagines that it’s all real, that the guy on the screen is Christian, far away from home and getting obliterated by cock, and that the cage isn’t a prop but Christian’s new reality, never able to cum, let alone fuck, again, destined to take it up the ass for the rest of his life.

After he ejaculates, Noah bookmarks the page. What a strange name for a video, he thinks to himself.

“The Cashmaster.”


End file.
